


Making the World Go Round

by busaikko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the spnkink_meme prompt <i>I'd really like to read about Sam having sex with a fat girl. But not, like, emphasising the fatness - just Sam getting all bitey and growly and fucking a girl who happens to not be thin. IF THAT MAKES SENSE.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the World Go Round

Dean could be a total dick, but when he started singing Fat Bottomed Girls under his breath, Sam chose to take it as a heads-up. He told Dean to go on ahead to the university library, and turned to give a wide friendly smile to the girl who walked up, the one who reported seeing spectal pirates crossing the quad at midnight. She _was_ big, but with a solid confidence that turned Sam on something fierce.

"I'm studying marine biology," she told him. She had her hair in tight short curls, and wore a ladder of gold hoops up one ear. "It's not like I believe in ghosts."

Sam said he should probably go up to her room and look out her window, to get a better idea of the haunting. She told him that was a terrible line. She said, on the stairs, that her name was Max, and he'd have to use protection, and that she wasn't seeing anyone now, and he better not have a girlfriend he was cheating on, or a boyfriend either.

"Dean's my brother," Sam said, as she opened the door, and she rolled her eyes at him. She had dark brown eyes, wide-set, and a round face that made it impossible for Sam to tell how old she was.

"No cheating," she repeated, and pulled off her shirt. "That's one of my rules." 

"Cross my heart and hope to die, not cheating on my brother," Sam said, reaching out to glide his palms down along her bra straps until he was cupping her breasts. They were full and heavy, the straps leaving marks on her shoulders, but Sam could barely catch his breath, wanting to get lost between her breasts, wanting his mouth on her nipples. "Though he might be jealous."

Max grinned at him. "Let's make him jealous, then." She reached around in back to unhook her bra, and Sam took off his own shirt. They looked at each other for a moment. Then Max snorted laughter, and they both stripped naked and got on the bed.

Sam sucked on each nipple hard enough to get them to stand, and then played with them while he slid down over the soft rise of her stomach to trace her navel with his tongue. She pulled her knees up and bent them out so he could lap at her clit, his fingers pressing into the softness of her thighs, kneading her flesh in greedy handfuls like he couldn't get enough. She shuddered and came hard, curling up off the bed while Sam sucked the pleasure from her.

Then she rolled Sam onto his back and settled down over him. She was big enough to hold him down, and he could touch all her curves as she settled her knees on either side of him. He touched her breasts and her shoulders and slid hands down strong, capable arms, put his hands on her waist and rubbed his thumbs against the promise of her stomach like she was a goddess.

He might have said _goddess_ accidentally because she laughed, rich and deep, and kissed the tip of his nose, and stretched over to open the jewelry box beside the bed. There was a music-box tinkle as she flipped the lid up, and her breasts covered Sam's face as she fished out a handful of condoms and asked him if he took large or extra-large.

The extra-large condom was bright lavender: Max said it was to keep him humble. She rolled it on while Sam spread his hands across the cheeks of her ass, holding on as she lined him up and settled his cock in her with slow rocks of her hips. He didn't want to worry about hurting her or about not fitting. He wanted to feel like he belonged. Max took a breath and laddered her hands above her head like she was dancing. She slid him in and out too gentle to be a fuck -- more like a tease, or encouragement to move his lazy ass.

He held her still with his hands and pushed up into her warm swollen cunt, gentle. She looked down with a roll of her eyes and said _come on_. She canted her hips and he felt her muscles tighten inside and out. He thrust up hard and she pushed him right back down, and it felt like good sex and sparring and dancing, all of that all at once. She put her hands on his chest, fingernails drawing down his ribs and over his stomach, and he couldn't unseat her, couldn't do anything but lose himself on that edge of pleasure and pain as he watched her finger herself, felt her shaking all to pieces. She came again with her teeth grit against a cry and working her cunt down over Sam's cock, getting him in as deep as he could go. He still pushed, trying for deeper, feeling his own orgasm build like electric jolts along his spine that suddenly spilled over, went liquid and flooded him with the heady feeling that all was right in the world, all was good, all was this weight of inescapable pleasure that had overtaken his body.

Max got up while he was still gasping for breath and trying to move his extremities. She removed the condom and got a bottle of mineral water from the mini-fridge. Sam managed to sit up enough to drink half down in one gulp, and Max called him greedy. She made him get up and take a shower and get dressed, and Sam kissed her once while she was showing him the view from out her window. She kissed back and then bumped him with her hip.

"What are you going to tell that brother of yours?" she asked, and Sam realised that Dean was probably going nuts in the library. The thought made him smile because for once Dean was doing the research while Sam was having fun. Max laughed and nudged her shoulder against Sam's arm. "Never mind. You just look like that, and he'll be able to connect the dots."

"You've got a wicked streak in you," Sam said, and then realised something. "Did I tell you -- my name's Sam."

"Sam." Max held out her hand, and he shook. "Well. It's a pleasure meeting you."


End file.
